


A Sea Change Series Fanmix

by laurie_ky



Series: A Sea Change Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fanmix, Other, Shamanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fanmix created for:</b> <i>A Sea Change</i> and <i>And Weigh Our Sorrow With Our Comfort</i>(2011 Sentinel Big Bang).<br/><b>Music and art illustrations compiled by:</b>Laurie<br/><b>Cover Artist:</b>;Debbie Stone, (Stoneygirl)</p><p>Fanmix includes lyric selections paired with story synopsis,and additional art illustrations.  </p><p><strong>ETA</strong> After some thought, I've decided to give Dropbox a try.  This is <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/6uu7o9hbhyb8pr0/A%20Sea%20Change%20Series%20Fanmix.zip">the download link for the fanmix</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea Change Series Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sea Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31432) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky). 



> This music mix of forty-two songs features Celtic, Folk, Soft Rock, World Music, and selections from the soundtrack of _The Last of the Mohicans;_ there is quite a bit of instrumental music.

 

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00053hth/)   


This is [the download link for the fanmix](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6uu7o9hbhyb8pr0/A%20Sea%20Change%20Series%20Fanmix.zip)

**A Sea Change**

Elk Hunt / _Trevor Jones_  
Crawled out of the Sea / _Laura Marling_  
The Grey Selchie / _Solas_  
Promentory / _Trevor Jones_  
The Selkie of Skaill Bay / _Kathie Touin_  
All That You Ask Me / _Solas_  
I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For / _U2_  
Harp Song Meditation / _Amy Camie_  
The British Arrival / _Trevor Jones_  
Sorry / _Solas_  
Possession (piano version) / _Sarah McLachlan_  
Pieces of a Story / _Trevor Jones_  
Somewhere / _Hem_  
The Courier / _Trevor Jones_  
Great Silkie of Sule Skerry / _Paul Clayton_  
Will Find You / _Clannard_  
Can't Find My Way Home / _Alana Davis_  
The Kiss / _Trevor Jones_  
The Open Sea / _Pentangle_  
The Crows Set jigs and reels) / _Solas_  
The Heart of the Ocean / _Gaelic Storm_  
Family / _Dar Willilams_  
Fort Battle / _Trevor Jones_  
Another Day / _Solas_

**And Weigh Our Sorrow With Our Comfort**

River Walk and Discovery / _Trevor Jones_  
Season of the Witch / _Donovan_  
When You Come Back / _Nickel Creek_  
Darkness, Darkness / _Solas_  
Song of Nephilim / _Yasunori Mitsuda_  
Breathe / _Alex Murdoch_  
This Love Will Carry / _Solas_  
Procession of Sages and Warriors / _Cantiga_  
Set Me Free (When the Night is Over) / _Pentangle_  
Ocean Swells/The Kiss / _Sound Effects/Trevor Jones_  
The Glade(pt 2) / _Trevor Jones_  
Pinnacle / _Daniel J Nielsen_  
Alchemy / _Johnny Hollow_  
The Old Ways / _Loreena Mckennitt_  
Now We Are Free / _Lisa Gerrard_  
Beyond the Dreaming Place / _Steeleye Span_  
Who knows Where The Time Goes / _Fairport Convention_  
Selkie Lulluby / _Jennifer Pratt-Walter_

  


  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005arkq/)   


  


~oo~

  


  
**A Sea Change**   


  


~oo~

**Elk Hunt / _Trevor Jones_ **

_Instrumental_  
Jim and Blair meet at an ocean side bar, but Blair turns down the one night stand Jim offers, not wanting to be only a nameless sex partner with Jim. Sparks fly between them, though.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00054tcs/)   


**Crawled out of the Sea / _Laura Marling_**

_Oh, you crawled out of the sea, straight into my arms_  
A seal with blue eyes rescues Jim when a riptide carries him out from the shore. Blair is there in the surf to help him to shore and takes Jim back to the motel room Jim is staying at during his surfing vacation.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00055343/)   


**The Grey Selchie / _Solas_**

_In Norwa there sits a maid  
“Byloo, my baby,” she begins  
“Little know I my child's father  
or if land or sea he's living in...”_

_It shall come to pass on a summer's day  
when the sun shines hot on every stone  
That I shall take my little wee son  
And teach him for to swim in the foam._  
Selkie legend.

Jim wonders how Blair figured out his name. He only told it to that blue-eyed seal when he was mostly out of his head with hypothermia.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00057ayh/)   


**Promentory / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_  
After recovering from hypothermia, Jim engages Blair in passionate sex, but never asks Blair's name and makes it clear that he doesn't want to see him again. Blair leaves before Jim can drive him back to beach where he supposes Blair's vehicle is parked. Jim waivers about his decision, but decides he needs to invest in a relationship with a woman since he'd like to be married someday, and he's not willing to admit to being bi-sexual.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005h38q/)   


**The Selkie of Skaill Bay / _Kathie Touin_**

_The future was golden,  
I'll drift on the ocean  
Weightless and timeless, I swam with the tide,  
I didn't know you were waiting and watching,  
hiding beyond the rocks, biding your time..._

_You robbed me of my youth and a life of my own...  
I'll never know if I could have been happy  
If you had not stolen the skin of a selkie._

Selkie Legend.

Jim finds the leather choker Blair had been wearing, that he had misplaced in the motel room. He decides to hang onto it and finds out that wearing it soothes his sometimes erratic senses. Wanting to return the choker, he leaves messages at the motel, and the bar where he and Blair met, and learns Blair's first name.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00056xpt/)   


**All That You Ask Me / _Solas_**

_All that you ask me is that I remember  
That I remember what we've been through  
All that I'm saying is that I remember  
That I remember you._

Jim can't forget his encounter with Blair, even though he's dating Carolyn Plummer and uses police resources to try to find him. Blair shows up in Cascade, looking for Jim. They spend a week together and resume being lovers. Blair asks Jim if he found the choker and Jim lies to him. Jim hides the choker, or wears it secretly, thinking he needs it to control his senses. Blair figures out that Jim is a sentinel.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/000583gy/)   


**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For / _U2_**

_I have run  
I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

Jim decides to continue his relationship with Carolyn. He's falling in love with Blair, but a long-term open relationship with a man is not what he thinks he wants.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/000517a0/)   


**Harp Song Meditation / _Amy Camie_**

_Instrumental_

Blair leaves Cascade when it became clear that Jim doesn't want to have any real relationship with him. He becomes ill, and more and more miserable the further away he runs. He feels compelled to return, thinking it's because he's become Jim's guide. He agrees to continue being Jim's guide and friend, but won't be his secret lover. Blair walks away down the shore, trying to come to some kind of peace about his decision. Jim feels troubled by the actions he's taken, but rationalizes them to himself.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00059xyk/)   


**The British Arrival / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_

Several years pass. Blair's working on a Ph.d at Rainier; Jim's marriage fell apart, and Blair moved in with him, still as friends. When Alex Barnes, another sentinel, enters their lives, turmoil is the result. Alex steals nerve gas from Rainier and blackmails Blair into being her hostage. Jim, along with Megan and Simon, track them to Sierra Verde, partly due to Jim's psychic visions. Jim and Alex have a strange, lustful connection and when Blair escapes and finds them engaging in sex on the beach, Alex shoots Blair, who crawls into the sea to escape her. Jim resuscitates Blair, and takes him to the hospital, appalled at what he'd been doing with Alex.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005b926/)   


**Sorry / _Solas_**

_You may lay down your guilt on the altar  
Nail your remorse to the cross  
But it's not enough these days to say sorry  
Sorry won't pay for this loss_

Jim wants to tell the truth to Blair about keeping his choker from him, halfway convinced that Blair is a selkie, but then realizes that Alex took it off of his ankle when they were starting to have sex on the beach. He confesses the truth to a horrified Blair, who tells Jim that he doesn't realize what he's done by stealing Blair's choker.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005pet1/)   


  
**Possession (piano version) / _Sarah McLachlan_**

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

_And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes, dear._

Jim tracks Alex to the Temple of the Sentinels and finds that Blair has also found his way through the jungle to the site but is Alex's captive. Alex sexually abuses Blair and tries to seduce Jim into helping her destroy the world. Jim stops her; Alex has fallen into a deeply comatose state.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005h38q/)   


**Pieces of a Story / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_  
Blair is traumatized from Alex's abuse and Jim tends to his injuries and comforts him. Blair takes his choker off Alex's body and puts it on his ankle, hiding it from plain sight.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005qb9r/)   


**Somewhere / _Hem_**

_Someday, Somewhere  
We'll find a new way of living  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere_

_There's a place for us  
a time and a place for us  
Hold my hand, and we're halfway there  
Hold my hand, and I'll take you there_

Jim tells Blair that he wants an open relationship with him and kisses him. Blair is dubious, but warms to the idea. Blair will stay at the Temple and document it for his research and Jim returns to Cascade with Simon and Megan. Alex is hospitalized back in Cascade, still in a deep coma.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005arkq/)   


**The Courier / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_

Jim disappoints Blair when he returns to Cascade by not following through on showing publicly that he has a relationship with Blair. Blair is questioned by the FBI about being Alex's accomplice, but doesn't tell the whole story. The agents keep questioning him, and consider him a person of interest. Blair finishes his dissertation, which his mother, meddling to help Blair, releases to Berkshire publishers. In order to keep Jim and their friends safe, Blair lies about his research, and believing Jim no longer cares for him, and that the FBI is going to arrest him, disappears. His clothes and backpack are found hidden near a beach.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005rs73/)   


**Great Silkie of Sule Skerry / _Paul Clayton_**

_I am a man upon the land  
I am a silkie in the sea  
Ad when I'm far from every strand  
My dwelling is in Shule Skerry..._

_Thou will nurse my little wee son  
For seven long years upon thy knee  
And at the end of seven long years  
I'll come back and pay the norish fee_

Selkie legend.

Jim refuses to believe that Blair committed suicide, and makes a leap of faith that all the things he's thought and observed over the years do show that Blair is a selkie. He and Naomi go to the beach, Naomi to grieve for Blair, Jim to ask her for the truth about Blair's father.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/000517a0/)   


**Will Find You / _Clannard_**

_No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a long, long time  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years_

Knowing know that Blair is alive, Jim walks the beaches, and does the ritual to call Blair back from the sea, vowing not to give up, even after Naomi makes her peace with the loss of her son.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005s28s/)   


**Can't Find My Way Home / _Alana Davis_**

_come down on your own and leave your body alone  
Somebody must change  
You are the reason  
I've been waiting so long  
Somebody hold the key_

_But I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time  
And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home_

Jim has glimpses into Blair's mind, but can't entice Blair to return from the sea, even though Blair is never very far away.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005fhtp/)   


**The Kiss / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_

Jim realizes that Blair needs more from him than Jim staying safely on the shore; he masters his fear of being back in the ocean and paddles out on his surfboard. Blair shows himself to Jim, afraid of rejection once Jim sees him in his seal form. Jim allays his concerns and they return to the shore, where they make love on the deserted beach.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005arkq/)   


**The Open Sea / _Pentangle_**

_In perfect innocence your world seems like a flower  
Never fading; always bright  
You never look ahead, don't see the waterfall  
You never see the warning light_

_But take care, please take care!  
As you travel on your journey.  
Take care, but beware  
Of the open sea._

Blair resumes his life with Jim, but has intense cravings to return to the sea, and begins to sleepwalk.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00054tcs/)   


**The Crows Set jigs and reels) / _Solas_**

_Instrumental_  
Blair struggles with his compulsion to be in the sea; the time spent swimming in the ocean in his seal form do not appease his longings. Jim surprises him with a trip to Ireland, where Blair will do research on selkie legends and search the sea near his birthplace for his people. They also explore Ireland, including enjoying sessions by musicians in local pubs.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00055343/)   


**The Heart of the Ocean / _Gaelic Storm_**

_Candlelight dies at the windows  
And the night wind blows soft from the sea  
Though I lie in your arms, I'm a thousand miles away  
On the waves, sailing fast, sailing free._

_Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean  
I'm riding the sea in my soul  
In the dark, and the deep  
She will rock me to sleep  
Down below... where the black waters roll_

_When the sea birds cry out in the morning  
And the sun lays its kiss on the sand  
I'll be drawn to the shore  
Like so many times before  
As I long to be far from the land_

_I can still hear your voice on the trade winds  
I can still taste your tears on the foam  
But the lure of the tide that I'm feeling inside  
Will not rest till my heart finds it's home._

The stress from Blair resisting returning for good to the sea is taking a toll on his health, and he continues to sleepwalk. The compulsions have gotten so serious that Jim is afraid Blair will leave him, even though Blair tells him he wants to stay with him.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00078299/)   


**Family / _Dar Willilams_**

_Let your love cover me  
Like a pair of angel wings,  
You are my family,  
You are my family_

Blair returns from swimming in the ocean and asks Jim for some private time by their beach campfire. He realizes that he cannot go on anymore torn between Jim and the ocean. He has a decision to make.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005arkq/)   


**Fort Battle / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_

Jim waits by their cottage for Blair to finish his mediation but is staggered by feelings of intense pain. He recovers, and runs the half mile down a narrow, rocky path to the beach. Blair is floating in the water, and Jim sees what is left of the choker in the fire. Blair dies, and Jim follows him to the spirit world and uses the power of his spirit guide to bring Blair back.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005kqyk/)   


**Another Day / _Solas_**

_Instrumental_

Blair is no longer a selkie, having burned his birthright from his soul. He gives his burned seal skin choker back to the sea, and he and Jim leave Ireland for home. And Jim doesn't know if Blair is really going to be okay.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005pet1/)   


  


~oo~

  


  
**And Weigh Our Sorrow With Our Comfort**   


  


~oo~

**River Walk and Discovery / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_

Blair keeps to himself the depression and grief he's been experiencing since he and Jim returned from Ireland, feeling that he's coping with it. Except that when he begins to sleep walk again and awakens on a beach several miles from the loft, he's forced to admit to himself – and Jim – that he's not doing that well after all. He doesn't remember the dreams that send him fleeing for the safety of the ocean.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005qb9r/)   


**Season of the Witch / _Donovan_**

_Must be the season of the witch_

Alex Barnes lies in a coma, but her mind, shaped by the powerful potion she drank in the Temple of the Sentinel, has found a way to come into Blair's dreams, where she torments and rapes him. She orders him to forget her nightly visits, and in his dreams he flees back into the ocean. In the waking world, these dreams are triggering his sleepwalking.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005rs73/)   


**When You Come Back Down / _Nickel Creek_**

_When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare_

_I'll still be there  
When you come back down._

Jim's there for Blair, helping as best he can when Blair sleepwalks and being patient with his moods. Blair isn't getting better.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005s28s/)   


**Darkness, Darkness / _Solas_**

_I have felt the edge of silence  
I have known the depths of fear_

_Darkness, Darkness, hide the yearning  
for the things that cannot be  
Keep my mind from constant turning  
Toward the things I cannot see._

Blair yearns for peace from the turmoil he's experiencing. He's having trouble coming up with a plan to gain the peace of mind he desperately needs.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/000583gy/)   


**Song of Nephilim / _Yasunori Mitsuda_**

_Instrumental_

Two small children are thrown by their father from the Tenth Street Bridge into the Little Swimomish river, and Blair tries to save them.

**Breathe / _Alex Murdoch_**

_And all the suffering that you've witnessed  
And the hand prints on the wall  
They remind you how it's endless  
How endlessly you fall_

_And the answer that you're seeking  
For the question that you found  
Drives you further to confusion  
As you lose your sense of ground_

_So don't forget to breathe  
Don't forget to breathe  
Your whole life is here  
No eleventh hour reprieve  
So don't forget to breathe_

_Keep your head above water  
But don't forget to breathe_

Without his ability to transform to his seal form, Blair feels himself at the point of drowning in the freezing tidal river, and in order to save himself and the children, he asks for help from the spirit world. His spirit guide warns him he's under attack in his sleep and advises him to seek out Incacha for help.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005zha8/)   


**This Love Will Carry / _Solas_**

_This love will carry  
This love will carry me  
I know this love will carry me_

Blair's attempts to lighten his depression are failing, even as they travel to Iquitos and down the River Napo to meet with Incacha, but knowing that Jim loves him gives him strength to face his demons.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/00060haz/)   


**Procession of Sages and Warriors / _Cantiga_**

_Instrumental_

Incacha welcomes Blair as his apprentice, and begins a curing ceremony that culminates in Blair taking ayahuasca and finding himself on a sea-shore, where he learns to let go of his grief, but also finds out the reason for his sleep walking and disturbed dreams.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005ea0e/)   


**Set Me Free (When the Night is Over) / _Pentangle_**

_On a journey through the night,  
where will I be going._

_When the night is over  
Set me free_

Alex Barnes reveals that she's been coming into Blair's dreams and continuing the sexual abuse she began when she kidnapped Blair and took him to Sierra Verde. She lets Blair remember his past dreams, and Blair sees himself chained to Alex.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005tcfy/)   


**Ocean Swells/The Kiss / _Sound Effects/Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_

Blair struggles to free himself from Alex's control, enduring rape, but cannot until with Jim and Incacha's help he understands how he himself has forged the chains that allow Alex to abuse him. He frees himself and Incacha completes the soul retrieval, allowing Blair to become whole again, and forgive himself for his past mistakes.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005d9ds/)   


**The Glade(pt 2) / _Trevor Jones_**

_Instrumental_

A quiet, restful time after the curing ceremony for Jim and Blair to be together.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005ckx5/)   


  
**Pinnacle / _Daniel J Nielsen_**

_Instrumental_

Incacha, with Blair and Jim's help, fight a battle within Blair's dream against Alex, who Incacha has named a layqu, a sorceress. Incacha had looked into her soul when she came to claim Blair on the spirit plan and saw her evil intentions towards others. Alex is defeated, and her body, still in a coma, will die before Jim and Blair return to Cascade.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005xx0r/)   


**Alchemy / _Johnny Hollow_**

_Instrumental_

Blair and Jim partake in sex magic, with help from several plant-teachers, and Blair finds himself on a rocky coast somewhere in a different spirit plane, with Sanctuary, the selkie haven, an island in the distance.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005yy48/)   


**The Old Ways / _Loreena Mckennitt_**

_The thundering waves are calling me home unto you  
The pounding sea is calling me home unto you..._

_As you turned to go I heard you call my name  
You were like a bird in a cage spreading it's wings to fly  
:The old ways are lost,” you sang as you flew  
And I wondered why._

Blair tries calling the selkies to him by dripping seven drops of his blood into the sea, but fails. Jim has followed Blair to this beach and comforts him, as he accepts that his father's people have rejected him. His tears tumble down the beach to the sea, and seven selkies respond to them, swimming from Sanctuary to the rocky shore where they shed their seal skins to meet with their lost child.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/000583gy/)   


**Now We Are Free / _Lisa Gerrard_**

_The Language of the Heart_ (a private language)

The eldest selkie tell Blair of the origin of the selkies and while the selkies dance with Blair she offers him one last chance to join them as a selkie – but with a price that Blair will not pay.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005ge75/)   


**Beyond the Dreaming Place / _Steeleye Span_**

_Beyond the dreaming place  
I watch from my darkness  
All the stars I know  
Kiss your head, my love  
Beyond the dreaming place._

_And no backward journey  
Nothing's left of that time  
That door is shut forever  
Now is the time to move on  
Beyond the dreaming place_

Blair is at peace, knowing that while he will treasure the memories of his selkie life, he will not pine for it, and he doesn't regret the choices he's made that allow him to be Jim's lover and guide.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005arkq/)   


**Who knows Where The Time Goes / _Fairport Convention_**

_Sad deserted shore, your fickle friends are leaving  
Ah, but then you know it's time for them to go  
But I will still be here. I have no thought of leaving  
I do not count the time_

_For who knows where the time goes?  
Who knows where the times goes?_

_And I am not alone while my love is near me  
I know it will be so until it's time to go  
So come the storms of winter and then the birds in spring again  
I do not fear the time_

_For who knows how my love grows?  
And who knows where the time goes?_

Jim has been and will be Blair's anchor, and he feels secure in their love and their future. It's time to return to their world, and soon they'll go back to Cascade.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0005wf06/)   


**Selkie Lulluby / _Jennifer Pratt-Walter_**

_Instrumental_

Blair and Jim – their true home will always be with each other.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0004zawy/)   


 

Laurie

**Author's Note:**

> The stamps (The Seal Woman) are from the Faroe Islands, located between Scotland and Iceland.The selkie tapestry banner was adapted from artwork by [Lelia Thompson](http://www.hoxatapestrygallery.co.uk/index.php).


End file.
